


Dying for You

by usghostfire



Series: The Death Day Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usghostfire/pseuds/usghostfire
Summary: A look through the eyes of Colin Creevey during his last moments on earth.
Series: The Death Day Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712077
Kudos: 1





	Dying for You

**Dying For You**

I didn’t know exactly how to explain it to Denny, so I just didn’t. I left in the confusion of the students’ whimpers, whines, and a few snide remarks from those who would have stood against us-the most surprising coming from my own house. I guess sometimes you don’t ever have to find out others’ true colors-my generation was not so fortunate. I couldn’t stay there, couldn’t let others fight for mine and Denny’s future. It was my fight too.

Denny’s eyes were wide taking in everything, he had a strained smile trying to comfort a scared first year. That was my brother, scared out of his wits, still caring for those around him. Those of Voldemort’s following may have seen that as a weakness but through the years I had learned what a strength it was. After I got over my initial awe of Harry as a famous wizard, I mean he is “the boy who lived” I found myself in awe of the kind of _person_ he was. He valued people who cared for people, those who took care of each other. It made me proud to see that same quality in Denny. If for no other reason if I let go of everything else, giving him a chance at a normal safe life would be reason enough to fight.

Of course, I didn’t think of any of that when I could have said it, at least not in words. It was coming back into the castle with the various fights going on and the eeriness of it all with my heart in my throat hiding in the shadows trying to make my way to the main fight that I finally understood why it was _so_ important for me to be there; finally found the words for why _I_ had to fight. In that instance I knew if I stayed I would die, but I couldn’t turn from this anymore than Harry could his own fate. Somethings you just have to do, no matter the cost. Somethings were just worth it.

It was with these thoughts swirling through my head that I found my way out onto the lawn. There was just so much confusion going on, spells were being cast in every direction, so much so that it seemed as if there was a fireworks display gone haywire. Bodies were everywhere, but I tried not to look; I didn’t need to get lost among those soulless eyes. It was then I saw my chance, there was a fierce battle going on between one of the Patil twins and a death eater. She didn’t notice another one taking aim…

All that training in DA paid off and I got up a _Protego_ spell for her, but that drew his attention to me. We fought for what seemed like hours, neither of us gaining much ground on the other. Then there were these creatures that sprang out of nowhere, and I ducked behind a bit of castle that I think may have been formally one of the towers. Is it strange to think of it as the school offering a bit more protection as if it was picking sides and helping to fight with us? At that moment I did. It was a brief but welcome reprieve but I knew I couldn’t stay hidden; if that was what I wanted I could have stayed at the Hog’s Head or where ever they chose to hide the evacuees.

Gripping my wand tightly, I took a deep breath and charged back out into the fray. Engaging in little battles here and there, I didn’t know if anyone would ever measure the difference my contribution made or even if they would consider my being here in the battle a contribution even. It didn’t matter, really, at least not to me; when this war was over and many years had passed if someone asked me where I was the day our world became free I could say proudly I was there. I fought for what I believed in, I fought for those I loved, for those who could not fight for themselves. I fought for Denny.

In the end I don’t know what spell finished me. I was ready for the end, the crucio that had been cast on me ripped through me. The pain was searing through every part of me so agonizing but strangely my mind was clearing. I tried to hold on to that clearness, anything to escape the pain. I felt as if my throat was being torn out of me by the sheer force of my screams. I had never known pain as acute as that and then just as quickly as it started it had stopped. The pain lingered and my body shuddered; I felt tears streaming uncontrollably from my eyes. At that moment I took a second to appreciate the cool grass on my face; never before had I truly understood how wonderful it had been to just lay out in the grass staring up at the stars. I smiled a little then, it was for less than a second between the pain coursing through my body and mind, but I smiled.

If I’d had my say I would have chosen then to cross behind the veil. In war as in life rarely do we get a say in such matters. So it wasn’t until after another round of torture did the death eater change things up. One moment I was screaming and the next I felt nothing. I had died and in death I was free from fear. I could no longer fight and I was lost-lost from growing up, lost from falling in love, lost from my family, lost from the only world I had ever really considered.

But in that moment, I knew we would win and Denny would grow up, _he_ would fall in love, _he_ would remember me and in his memories I would always be alive. They say only the good die young, but sometimes, sometimes the good live forever, sometimes the good get to grow up, get to grow old and in the end I smiled.

As an older brother, I had done my job.


End file.
